shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Radnid
Radnid is the het ship between Radicles and Enid from the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes fandom. Canon Both Radicles and Enid first met each other early on in school, as they both had a class together. Enid had a crush on Rad for a while and finally decide to ask him out one day, which he replied yes to. They dated each other for a day, but Enid ended up dumping Radicles in the end, because of him acting like a jerk towards her during the entire date, due to his friend's advice. Rad got hit with Enid's power move (after he got dumped), which impressed him, causing him to regret what he had done to her. Though, Rad got over the breakup quickly, due to his imagination of his friends cheering him up. Radicles and Enid most likely meet each other again when the two of them started working at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega, in their late teens. This makes them the both co-workers. Sometimes Rad and Enid can be seen working together at their job, though they usually work independently. When there is a Boxmore robot attacking the Lakewood Plaza Turbo, the two of them for the most part, are almost always working together to defeat the robot together. Most likely, Rad and Enid actually really started to become real friends when K.O. first started working at the Plaza, as he became good friends with the both of them, and brought the three of them together. Eventually, the trio became best friends with each other. The two seem to get along for the most part now, though Rad's overconfidence and bragging get on Enid's nerves, and Rad can get annoyed when Enid tries to correct him, which leads to them arguing. They both also sometimes compete for who is the best at beating villains. Despite their constant arguments and rivalries through the series, they seem to also to relate to each other from time to time like in "Parents Day" when both related to having embarrassing parents. Fanon This ship is one of the most popular ships in the OK K.O. fandom. It's also one of the most popular parings between Enid and a character. After "Second First Date" aired, fans began shipping Enid and Rad together, and there were even fans that shipped them before the episode aired. Fans who ship Enid and Rad hope that one day the ship will become canon, but it seems unlikely since they only see each other as friends, and that they have a romantic interest in someone else, as Enid has a romantic interest in Red Action, and Rad has a possible romantic interest in Drupe. Nevertheless, hints of the two being into each other are in the show and there is the possibility of them getting together, but only the future will tell. On AO3, Radnid is the second most written ship for both Enid and Radicles. It is also the fifth most written ship in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Rad/Enid tag on FanFiction.Net Navigation